primaldawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Fall of the Empire
Fall of the Empire A courier arrived to the Primal Dawn Academy in the summer following it's first year of opening. The courier provided information that [[Sterling Jarvy|Sterling]] had been after since Primal Dawn surfaced from the Underdark. Immediately Sterling packed his bags but was stopped before leaving by [[Avalon Steelnote|Avalon]], [[Zaaliah]] and [[Felinor Deladren|Felinor]], if Sterling was going, Primal Dawn was going too. After picking up [[Trongar]] from [[Eldonor|Auckland]], the team set sail for [[Ardatia]] where they met with a contact within the [[Factions|Combined Ardatian Military]]. Enlisted in a covert operation Primal Dawn found themselves sent behind enemy lines to the [[USSA|Valtyvian Empire]], however there was only one way in... Aerial Insertion As their flying mounts head back North towards the Shieldlands, Primal Dawn, now fitted with with odd looking backpacks, are falling through the night sky. The team eventually pulled the chords attached to their backpacks and a large piece of material shot out, slowing their descent. Landing went well except for Trongar who seemed to hit a few rocks before the ground. Realising they were miles away from their intended rendezvous point, Primal Dawn had to navigate the northern Hills of Grecia. Coming across a road and seeing a patrol coming, a plan was made. Sterling and Avalon bluffed their way in close before enacting a surprise attack. Defeating the soldiers and taking the Captain prisoner, Primal Dawn obtained intel from the Captain before suddenly Sterling slit the mans throat. Primal Dawn eventually made their way to the location, finding members of Ardatian Military, including their new commanding officer [[Benevik Dodaryan|Captain Benevik Dodaryan]] who gave them their first mission. This Mine is Golden Travelling across the border into Mazteca, Primal Dawn were approaching their first target, the Gold Mine of Emperor Valtyv. They had the armour of Grecians and Trongar in shackles for their cover, they only had to talk their way into the mine itself. Successfully getting into the mine with their 'volatile' prisoner, Sterling went off with the Commanding Officer of the mine to sweet talk him. Enacting their plan to start a slave uprising, the taking of the mine was successful, Avalon, Felinor and Zaaliah even found the gold stash on the bottom level. However, trouble soon found Primal Dawn as it always does, an army was at the doorstep of the mine. Led by [[Jaila Starfire]], the army began to storm the mine and Primal Dawn were pinned. Avalon came face to face with Jaila before he, Sterling and Felinor made their way out of the Underdark exit. Trongar and Zaaliah were cornered but somehow, an explosion beneath save them, they heard two voices in a Metrusian accent as the dust settled. The Obelisk The saviours, who then led Primal Dawn back to the surface were Ardatian Special Forces members, [[Artyom Nikolai Grigoriy Yankovic Yarick Kalashnikov|Artyom]] and [[Alexei Vladimir Yuriy Remivich Smirnoff|Alexei]]. Finding their way back to camp, the group learnt that the Ardatian spy had been compromised and so the intel on the mine was a set-up. Benevik believed that this could be used to their advantage though as The Obelisk will be far less defended. Trongar partnered with the Metrusians to lure out more guards from the Fortress whilst the remaining members of Primal Dawn went through the sewer entrance they learnt of from the Grecian Captain. In their Grecian disguises, Primal Dawn entered from the basement and Sterling bluffed their way through three floors, freeing a Shieldlands prisoner as they went. To get to the top they only had to take out 4 Grecian guards. They eventually met Bahrguhf, the General of the Valtyvian offensive against the Shieldlands, a man with a notorious reputation. Bahrguhf went on the offensive after Sterling claimed Jaila sent them to relieve him of command. Caught in a magic circle, Bahrgruhf was helpless as his second-in-charge along with one of his 'loyal' elite guards changed sides and killed his remaining guard. Breaking out of the magic circle, Bahrguhf almost killed Avalon before being struck down by Sterling. Primal Dawn allowed the general to die with axe in hand like any warrior should, the castle was now theirs. You're in the Jungle Baby =